A Merry Christmasy Secret
by starooo
Summary: He chooses what he is and wants, and whatever one does, Natsume Hyuuga always gets what he wanted. Although, Mikan Sakura was an exception, but no one knew that. It was embarrassing, his only weakness. NxM/Fluff


Something I did because I was bored. PS, they're dropping Taylor Lautner off New Moon. How evil of Chris Weitz, I say we should support him and his macho-ness. TEAM JACOB! – for now, but still FOREVER TEAM EDWARD CULLEN! :) I love fluffs, hallelujah.

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese and I don't own GA, if only… though. If only.

Dedicated to:

My number 21, my life and to my super duper radical, energetic friend and co-Twilighter, Karla.

--

It was almost Christmas and 3 o'clock in the morning too and with the fire alice, Natsume Hyuuga wanted nothing but to sleep after a long night from his mission. Unfortunately for him, someone was pounding on the door for a while now, something a person with a brave soul would've pound their life on Natsume Hyuuga's door in 3 o'clock in the morning, unless one has a death wish.

He grumbled and muttered some colourful words in anger as he opened the door, quite unconsciously. "What?" He spat rudely, he scrunched his eyes and regretted being so rude once he saw who the person was, rather, who she was.

Not that she was something much more important than the president of the United States, or Michelle Obama. She was Mikan Sakura, the girl who had no death wish to think of when she pounded hardly on Natsume's door. All she had was a pure intention and thought of it as very friendly.

Unfortunately, Natsume wasn't a morning person, he wasn't even a time person. He chooses what he is and wants, and whatever one does, Natsume Hyuuga always gets what he wanted.

Although, Mikan Sakura was an exception, but no one knew that. It was embarrassing, his only weakness.

"Good morning, Natsume!" She said, as she placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She was wearing a navy blue jacket and inside, was a white blouse and a mini skirt. She wore striped socks and navy blue boots. She had earmuffs and gloves. She was cute, but Natsume would never dare say that to her verbally, he preferred everything to himself, or if he wasn't too cautious, Koko would get a peek in his brilliant mind. "I woke you up didn't I? Sorry."

Natsume looked at her first with an all-too-familiar expression then soften up. He was wearing a loose shirt and jogging pants, actually, he didn't wear a shirt on in the first place. But it would've been very bothering for him if the person who was pounding earlier was actually a faculty staff, a fan girl or worse than that, Sumire Shouda if he didn't put the lousy, unfashionable shirt on.

He shuddered at the thought, and then realized how cold it was as a gust of wind blown past them and Mikan with it, she was shivering. Not that quite though.

"I came here to show you something, Natsume-kun." She added the suffix, although she knew, she had crossed the line by waking him up very early, it wasn't her fault though. He was a very grumpy man. Mikan wondered why she even fell for him. She laughed mentally, her fall was a long one, she still felt falling and she knew, maybe, someone is there to catch her, and in Mikan Sakura's heart… with a tinge of optimism in it, she had hoped it was Natsume Hyuuga.

She pulled his hand as he groaned and quickly gave in. Natsume had wondered what it is that she wanted to show him.

They were already by the forest, the clearing. A small meadow with a few trees and lots of flowers, Mikan giggled and remembered Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's meadow. But this meadow held no significance, that's what she had thought.

Mikan held her arms out and twirled around like a little child. "See? Can you see this? It's amazing." She told Natsume, who had been staring at her.

He was staring for only God knows how long and answered. "To see you twirl around like an idiotic child?" He said, with a smug smirk. He was teasing her, but he looked at Mikan like she was a princess, like she was a pretty fairy. A dream come true, but Natsume thought to never tell that to anyone. He would sound gay. "Polka, that's childish."

Mikan shook her head and placed both hands on her hips, "No, you're the idiot. I meant the snow, silly." She said bluntly, and true enough, it was the first late snow in mid-December and Mikan was shrewd enough to think about spending it with Natsume in this nice place. She fell flat with her back on the snow and laughed, she made snow angels and looked at Natsume. "Isn't this fun?"

"No." He said, coldly. No one could ever resist Mikan Sakura's innocent charms, not even Natsume Hyuuga. "…Well, whatever. You're still an idiotic, childish, polka-dotted underwear wearing girl. Mikan Sakura." He smirked as he said that, it was like a feat for him.

Mikan stood up and was about to tackle him when Natsume laughed and grabbed both of her wrists, he whispered, "Do you want to know a secret?" He said, mischievously as Mikan placed her hands on her sides and nodded excitingly, forgetting her anger. A major mood swing. "Come closer."

She thought about it twice and moved closer. He shook his head and said, "That's not enough, how could I tell you a super major secret?"

Mikan shook her head and said it was already enough. He was making fu of her now, and she knew it. "Polka, you little girl… if you didn't hear the secret you'd beg me to repeat it. You know how I hate repeating myself." He said, giving up. "Fine… if that's how you want it…"

She laughed then strode near him, her breath trickling on the nape of his neck. "What is it, Natsume, you sadistic moron?" She inquired as she giggled madly, and very uncontrollably.

He pulled her to a quick kiss, which deepened as she kissed him back. It was also him who broke the kiss, leaving Mikan breathless. "Do you want to know the secret?" He said with his infamous smirk as Mikan nodded, blushing feverishly.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I love you, Polka."

--

Wow xD that was one page, entirely. I am very surprised. LOL. Merry Christmas to everyone :D


End file.
